


touch

by tiffanyblews (peppermintz)



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: (it's only mentioned like once), Daddy Kink, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:31:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7863745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermintz/pseuds/tiffanyblews
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler felt a million different words around Josh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	touch

Tyler felt a million different words around Josh.

_sweat rain roses cold hot wet warm sweet soft hard hurt need want love happy us him pink brown_

Sometimes he couldn't put together cohesive thought. Little words raced through his mind and sometimes out of his mouth if Josh touched him the right way.

_need need need Josh please Josh Josh Josh touch taste feel touch me there_

And the last bit, the clearest, would make it out of Tyler's mouth.

“Touch me there,” Tyler gasped, his hips bucking up against Josh. “Please –”

Tyler heard Josh's breath shudder before he slid his lips over the head of Tyler's cock, his tongue dipping into the slit. Tyler whined, his head pulling back against the hotel room's bed pillows.

_God God oh God please Daddy want want want_

And it wasn't just post-show rituals that left Tyler's mind in a scatter, essentially tongue-tied.

_warm safe home happy lovely breathing pink_

Josh had the ability to capture people, make them do a double-take to look at his smile again. He had a soft, gentle voice and capable, callused hands, compared to the smoothness of Tyler's, piano-perfect versus drumsticks. Whenever Josh talked to people or laughed or smiled or gesticulated, Tyler would watch him, silently enchanted. Because Josh was great by just being _there_. His presence settled a calm over Tyler. It made Tyler feel okay. Okay and ditzy and giddy in love and yearning for approval and attention, which was overwhelming. It gave him even more of a reason to think in fragments.

_alive_

Sometimes it could even be one word. A constant in itself, beating at the back of Tyler's head, like a second heartbeat. Josh made him want to live. That's not to say Josh was the only reason for living, that would be unhealthy, of course; he had his parents and his siblings and his friends and his incredible, dreamlike career to keep him able to push through the sludge and dark in his brain but Josh was different. He made Tyler feel _actively_ alive. Aware of how alive he felt.

Whenever Tyler was underneath Josh, gripping bedsheets or shoulders or hair or at a back or thighs, he could feel and hear his blood pump at a thousand miles an hour, just inside his ears. Whenever he played live music, it was the crowd and the adrenaline helping along, but Josh was _there_ , he was helping make their live music a reality for both of them. Josh could give Tyler a secret peck on the lips when Jenna's back was turned and it would make Tyler's heart flipflop and beat faster.

_Josh Josh Josh_

And, sometimes, it was just his name that patterned Tyler's thoughts. The kind of pleasant, hot curling in his stomach Tyler could get whenever he said Josh's name seemed special and strange and unique. It could even be a million or so nicknames that would make him feel that way, but Josh's real name was better.

One time, when they woke up in the morning together, Tyler spent several moments while naked under the sheets saying Josh's name, rolling it around on his tongue. It made Josh laugh and Tyler, in turn, smile a goofy smile back.

“ _Joshua. Jawsh-yu-wa. Joshua William Dun.”_

But, for the most part, it was _Josh_ plus a dozen or so other wonderful Josh-ish words: _soft warm safe alive pink teeth gentle candy brown strong soft hard love hot hurt please more want need you_.

Josh was a glorious, colorful cacophony and Tyler was alive.


End file.
